Episode 8
LEGION Episode 8: The revolutionary REZ is still stuck in the holding cell, which is protected by five heavily armed guards. A man with armor and hood on, kills the guards. The man is also wearing half of a mask over his face. He lets REZ out of the cell and escorts him to a forest, where they can take cover. REZ: Who are you? The man makes a gesture to “be quite”. A few marines start walking by the area. The man slips out of cover and uses a powerful flame attack. The way the flames move is similar to that of a flamethrower, but it comes out of the man's hands. Back with Alison She comes out of the shower and sees no one there, not even Victoren. She searches thoroughly, but still finds no one. She puts on her uniform and sets foot on the island. She then sees REZ and the enigmatic man running to the ship. REZ gets in, but the man stay behind. REZ: Are you coming? The man: Go, I'll make sure they don't follow. REZ: Punch it. Alison: What about Vic? REZ: He'll find his way back. Alison: Yes, sir. Alison starts the ship, which makes them depart from the harbor. The man covers them until they reach middle blue. When they get there, they find Vic sleeping on the bottom deck. Alison wakes him, which startles him out of bed. Vic: Well, that hurt a little bit. Alison: Sorry. Vic: I'll just ignore it. What did I miss? Alison: We just had to get the hell out of dodge. Vic: I need a more in-depth version. REZ: I'll make a deal, you make me lunch and I'll tell you. Vic: Deal. Victoren makes a big lunch for REZ and puts it on the table. Vic: Now, what exactly happened? REZ: I was at my house. I saw some revolutionaries running and I decided to check it out. I got captured by the marines, but when they locked me up, a man saved me. Vic: Do you know who it was? REZ: It was the Revolutionary. Vic: Like THE Revolutionary? REZ: Yea, the assassin that's been killing those corrupt leaders. He saved me, god knows why. Vic: Everyone makes him sound like a criminal. REZ: Well, if he saved me, he's not a criminal. Vic: Yea, well I'm sure we'll find out. REZ: Hopefully not the hard way. Vic: Let's get to the next island. REZ: I want info on that guy first. Vic: Alright, Captain. Alison: I asked my father, he said he'll tell you. REZ: When will he be here? Alison: He's coming on the Emerald Behemoth. He should be here very soon. The large war-ship comes in, almost knocking down the small traveling ship. Inferno comes onto the small ship and the team goes to the dining room. Inferno: The Revolutionary is a dangerous man, I'd stay away from him. At that time some ships start shooting at the small traveling vessel. Inferno walks out and gains a smile on his face. Alison: What are you going to do? Inferno: Teach these guys who they're messing with. Inferno uses a storm of black flame to destroy the ships. The flames are so powerful, some of the water evaporated. Alison: Now, that was awesome. REZ: It was quite impressive. Vic: I think we all agree. Inferno: My advice on the Revolutionary, do some more research, find out his motives. REZ: It's a secondary goal, but I think I can manage. Inferno: Good, update me when you find out more. REZ: Yes, sir. Inferno: Now, good luck. To be continued...